Session 1-5
TL;DR Session 1-5 was the story of the party discovering Rethevan, taking Ramsay Highblood to Ravensden Castle, and discovering a grave threat to Northwestern Erde. Session One Session 1 started with [[Soverion Sin]], [[Jillienne Twink]] and [[Father Amorth]] meeting inside a tavern while on a quest to find a local goblin warlord who had been terrorising the area around [[Forcross]], [[Cannalt]]. While they were minding their business at the end of a busy day, a young nobleman named [[Ramsay Highblood]] burst into the tavern, obviously distressed. Talking to the Innkeeper [[Reginald Fardoun]], the young [[The House of Highblood|Highblood]] claimed that the daughter of the innkeeper, [[Cammie Fardoun]], had been kidnapped by goblins while on a walk. The party overheard this conversation and offered their services to help as it would most likely lead them to the goblin they had been hunting. The expanded party of [[Soverion Sin]], [[Jillienne Twink]], [[Father Amorth]], [[Ramsay Highblood]] and [[Reginald Fardoun]] set off during the night, discovering evidence of goblin activity close to where Cammie was taken. Following the tracks for nearly an hour, and only after fighting off a goblin patrol, they came to a series of caves that had obvious goblin activity within. Immediately a plan was set, Sovierion and Jillienne would try to sneak in through a side entrance to the caves while the rest of the party created a large distraction. Father Amorth and Reginald Fardoun took this opportunity to charge the entrance of the cave, to draw out as many as possible. Ramsay during this time was cowering in fear. As Soverion and Jillienne found a crack that the gnome and halfling could slip into, they discovered a large chamber with the goblin warlord they had been tracking, [[Ensnarl The Great]]. The two party members noticed a very intricately made sword hanging from the waist of the warlord, and watched as he walked over and rattled the bars of the cage which contained a young woman. Immediately Jillienne attacked, shooting a crossbow bolt into the side of the goblin. It was at this moment that Father Amorth started ringing the alarm bell for the goblins to retreat, so most of the goblins left the cave. Soverion also attacked, shooting a fire bolt at the goblin, just missing. The warlord returned fire, and raised the finely crafted weapon, shooting a rainbow beam of energy hitting Jillienne straight in the chest. Almost blacking out, Jillienne came to her senses, and returned fire once again, hitting the warlord in the neck with another well placed bolt. It was at this moment Soverion noticed two goblin minions climbing the series of scaffolding that he and the halfling were on top of, and cast a fire bolt at one, knocking one off. Ensnarl began cursing his sword, and raised it once again for the killing blow, but at the last minute it aimed downwards, shooting the beam of energy beneath the goblin, killing him. The remaining goblin in the chamber retreated immediately, and the two halflings freed Cammie. Soverion, immediately interested in nothing but the powerful sword, picked it up. Discovering that it was a powerful magic sword named Rethevan, Soverion was promised by the sword that he could have unlimited power if he did what the sword asked. The party returned to Forcross as victors, being able to claim the reward for the death of Ensnarl and for saving Cammie Fardoun. The party met with Klaus Highblood, the duke of Forcross, and he gave them a quest to take his son Ramsay to Ravensden Castle to stay with his uncle. The climate up in the Krandag peaks will make a man out of him, Klaus articulated. Session Two